


thighs like violins

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Mike feels overwhelmingly wrong.
Kudos: 16





	thighs like violins

Mike stares into the abyss of her bedroom. Her fingers thump against her thighs, over and over, marking her newest violin piece. Even in the dark, she feels all the wrongness in her body. She pulls at the cuff of her sleep shirt.

She’s a bit of an abomination, her mind convinces, a boy who wears dresses and likes other boys.

She bumps her knuckles against her growing adam’s apple and wishes it could fade away, like her ghost of a mustache and cracking voice.

She rolls over for what feels like the hundredth time and considers the other wall.


End file.
